


More than one secret

by X_WingWarriorBBPoe8



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_WingWarriorBBPoe8/pseuds/X_WingWarriorBBPoe8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was more than one secret that happened that night, 20 Musketeers were killed,<br/>and now the past come back to tell all, but will it be good for Aramis or what he find out hurt him more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. .Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little story I did on another wed site and thought I could put it up on here,  
> so please tell me what you all think,  
> Sam  
> X  
> PS sorry if there any bad spelling.

Chapter One

 

Aramis’ POV.

“Heat. Flies. Boredom.” started Porthos on the left of me as we stood in a line with Athos on the other side of Porthos joined by D’Artagnan. “I do so love parades” he then added. Yes a parade for the Duke of Savoy… Savoy the place were 20 of my friends, 20 Musketeers were attack and killed 5 years ago. To this day I still don’t really know what happened that night. It was cold, there was a woman and then the killing. “You know, I’m thinking about fainting just to do something.” I heard Porthos say as he still talked to Athos. Why? Why did it happen that night? And why do I have to stand here now and act like it never happen or make it look like I have gotten over it.

“What’s wrong with him?” I heard Athos ask and saw from the corner of my eyes how Porthos looked at me then back to Athos. “Did you forget about the massacre at Savoy?” Porthos replied but Athos said nothing back. “What massacre?” the young D’Artagnan asked. “A story for another time D’Artagnan” said Aimee who stood next to D’Artagnan. Aimee was the Queen’s personal guard and her only guard. Yes, she has the musketeers but the Queen wanted a woman so she was not always followed by a man.

Just then I saw the Duke carriage coming in which soon came to a stop. The Duke came out followed by his wife. The King and Queen went to greet them. Their mouths were moving but I did not pay attention to what they were saying. Then out of now were a shot was fired hitting one of the house boys. “Get the King to safety!” shouted Captain Treville as everyone took their positions. D’Artagnan pointed to the gardens. I together with Porthos, Athos and D’Artagnan along with Aimee charged forward to where D’Artagnan had pointed. He jumped of the head landing into the garden and rolled then back on to his feet. Not losing time I quickly followed after him. Once we got to the open ground we split up. Athos went one way, Porthos another, same with D’Artagnan but Aimee stayed with me.

We came to a building which has a rope hanging from it. I walked over to it giving it a tug finding it well secured to the top. “I can climb it and see if there is someone on the roof.” Aimee said. As she was about to climb the rope, I held out my arm in front of her to stop her. “No, your arms are not suited to climb up things.” I told her. When we were bringing a slaver back to Paris we were jumped. Porthos got an axe in the shoulder but I did not see until later that Aimee had been shot in the arm. By the time I was done fixing Porthos’ shoulder before we lost him, her wound had gotten infected which soon gave her a fever. Lucky I could get her fever down and stopped the infection. Otherwise we would have lost her or she still would be sick. 

Aimee gave me a nod before walking forward passed the rope. I soon followed her but stopped thinking I heard something. Nothing… Guess I imagined it… I started to move again when out of nowhere I got grabbed from behind and a dagger got pressed against my throat. “Hello, old friend. Don’t make me kill you.” spoke the man. That voice… I know this person but how and why? “Marsac?” I asked which I think shocked him. He turned me around on my heels making that I now was looking at him. I then elbowed him in the nose and turned back around to kick him in the stomach and pushed him to the ground. “First a deserter and now an assassin?” I asked him. “You don’t understand!” Marsac hissed as he looked up at me from the ground holding his hands up. ”It was the Duke of Savoy that led the attack and killed our friends five years ago.” He explained still looking at me before his eyes shifted to behind me were Aimee was standing.

Aimee’s POV

I stood there watching Aramis and Marsac. I did not say a thing since I did not want to get involved. Aramis then turned around looking at me, throwing the dagger that Marsac had held to his throat to the ground before he reached for his pistol. He faced the other man again and aimed it at Marsac. “Put your weapons on the ground.” Aramis ordered him but Marsac just looked at him. “We were friends Aramis.” was all Marsac said. “Now!” Aramis replied in a more stern voice. Marsac eventually pulled out his sword out its sheet placing it on the ground next to him and pushed it away on which Aramis kicked it even further away. 

Just then I noticed Porthos and Athos coming towards us. “Aramis” I spoke making him look up to see them as well. “Hide.” was all he said to me before picking up Marsac and pinning him up against a pillar out of his fellow musketeers sight. Once they were gone he moved back a little letting out a deep breath. I could see that he was mad. I would be to if an old friend from the past came back and held a dagger against my throat only to talk about the past. I moved closer towards them as Marsac placed a hand on Aramis’ left shoulder. “Thank you.” Was all Marsac had to say. Suddenly, without a warning Aramis punched Marsac in the stomach before pinning him again to the ground. The action had been so sudden that I had jumped up in surprise. “That’s for leaving me alone in the forest with 20 dead Musketeers!” Aramis nearly shouting at Marsac. Now I know why his name sounded so familiar! Looking at him I saw he changed a little but we all have since then. Some in a good way, some in a bad way and other… Well, we’re just lost not knowing which way we are supposed to go…


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

 

Aimee’s POV

I stood there leaning against a pillar just watching Aramis and Marsac but soon had to move since my shoulder started to hurt. Aramis was right. My shoulder is in no shape to climb. I even found it hard to train this morning with Athos. What good am I right now to protect the Queen when just resting against a wall hurts? 

“Have you never asked yourself what really happened that night?” I heard Marsac ask Aramis as he stood in front of him pacing a little. “All these years we thought it were the Spanish that butchered our friends. It was the Duke.” Marsac continued to say on which Aramis moved closer to Marsac and placed a hand on his chest to push him back against the pillar behind him. “How do you know? The raiding party were all wearing masks.” Aramis said to him in a low voice. With that Marsac moved closer to Aramis who still had his hand on Marsac’s chest. “I’ve made it my life’s work to find out the truth.” Marsac replied hissed through his teeth at Aramis who once again pushed him back. Aramis then moved away from him placing his hat back on his head just as we heard a gun being cocked from behind us. I slowly moved my hand to my sword. My mind was working over time to think who it was. Athos or Porthos? But if it was one of them Marsac would have been shot by now..

“Care to tell me what’s going on here?” came D’Artagnan’s voice from behind me. I looked around to him but said nothing. The one thing I think I may keep doing. I don’t want to say the wrong thing or say something that could start a war. Aramis walked up to D’Artagnan holding his hands up a little. “Marsac’s an old Friend” Aramis said to him but D’Artagnan kept his pistol aimed at Marsac. I should aim mine at him too… Then we all had done it. But I had no reason to. Well, not yet at least. Maybe there may be a time in the near future… “An old friend?” D’Artagnan repeated like a parrot. “An old friend who just tried to kill the Duke of Savoy?” he then added. I don’t blame him. Who would not want to kill the Duke? “Hear him out okay? Marsac was one of the best soldiers in the regiment” Aramis explained making young D’Artagnan give him a shocked face. “He’s a musketeer?” he asked surprised. “He was.” I said making that everyone looked at me. I think Marsac was thinking ‘she has a voice’ seeing the look he was giving me. I had not noticed that Aramis move back over to Marsac. “We were brothers once. For the sake of our old friendship let my prove what I know!” Marsac insisted, his voice a little loud but not to loud enough for the whole grounds to know. Aramis let out a sigh as he looked at me and D’Artagnan tilting his head to the side and started to move more away from Marsac.

“I need you to keep quiet about this for now.” Aramis said looking at D’Artagnan. “Have you gone mad?” D’Artagnan asked him. “Possibly” I answered making Aramis look at me with just a little smirk before he focussed back on D’Artagnan “I owe him my life.” was all Aramis said. D’Artagnan let out a heavy sigh before looking at me, then to Aramis and pointed at him. “If this gets me hanged, I’m going to take it very personally.” he told Aramis who put his hand over his chest and nodded to the young man. “D’Artagnan, if you get hanged for this, there would be nothing to take personally since you would be died.” I pointed out as I folded my arms over my chest looking at him. All he could do was give me one of those looks that said “don’t start’ and ‘your very luck you are a woman’. Aramis let out a light chuckle before placing one hand on D’Artagnan shoulder and the other on my left arm just below my shoulder.

Soon we found ourselves at Constance home. Aramis had placed some rope around one of Marsac wrist and held the other end in his hand covering the rope with his cape so no one could see it. I can’t believe I am taking part in this… “So, Monsieur Marsac, I assume you’re a soldier?” Constance asked out as we introduced Constance to her new guest. “Not at all, he’s a … Cabinet-maker” Aramis spoke. Cabinet-maker? Really Aramis? Was that the only thing you could think of? Well… It is better than my suggestions. I was thinking fisherman or assassin but cabinet-maker seems just fine. “Cabinet-maker?” Marsac questioned Aramis. See! Even Marsac was thinking it! “Highly skilled.” Aramis added slightly amused. Let’s just hope she doesn’t ask him to make her anything… “Of course, that’s exactly what I am.” Marsac eventually covered. Well played Marsac, well played. “An artist in, euhm… Oak, walnut, chestnut…” Marsac summed up as we followed Constance on which I cut him off. “Chestnut?” I repeated giving him an odd look. “I don’t know! All types of wood.” Marsac brushed off before we all stopped in another room.

“How long will you be staying?” Constance asked. “Oh, just a few days.” D’Artagnan spoke making Constance look at him. “Can’t he answer for himself?” she wanted to know. “He is very shy and he doesn’t go out much if he does even so to begin with.” Aramis explained. Just as Marsac wanted to pass him, Aramis pulled him back. “Do you?” Aramis then asked Marsac. I just watched as they looked at each other. “Well, if you’re willing to vouch for him, he can stay in D’Artagnan’s room.” Constance said as she took something from a cabinet and started to walk out of the room. Aramis moved aside placing his hand behind his head acting as if nothing was going on. “I’m in your debt, Madame.” Marsac called after her. I could hear Constance’s voice forming a reply but could not make out what she was saying. “Well that went well.” I said as I sat at a table next to Aramis as Marsac’s eyes were still on Constance as she was doing stuff around the house. “She’s married … And a friend” D’Artagnan told Marsac noticing how he was watching her. Marsac looked up to D’Artagnan as he took a stand in front of him. “I was merely admiring from a distance.” Marsac defended himself smiling which made D’Artagnan smirk back at him. “Make it as far away as possible.” the young musketeer advised him. That’s right Marsac. You better don’t mess with D’Artagnan.

I went with Aramis and Marsac to D’Artagnan’s room and watched as Aramis tied his friend to the bottom frame of the bed by his hands. “Where would I go if I escaped?” Marsac remarked as he looked at his tied hands. “I don’t know. That’s why we’re not letting you lose.” Aramis told him as he cut the end of the rope with his dagger. He’s right though. Where would he go? Looking for the Duke again perhaps? “I’ve thought of you many times. Wondered how you were living.” Aramis muttered after placing his dagger back in its holster. Marsac looked up to meet his gaze. “Precariously… A musket for hire with thieves for company and one eye always on the door. I’m weary of it.” Marsac replied looking back down again. “Your name is held in contempt amongst your old comrades. You’re a coward and a deserter. For that alone you’re under sentence of death.” Aramis said in a low voice.

“No one has the right to judge me! You alone know what really happened that night!” Marsac cried out making me jump a little. Aramis placed a hand on Marsac’s shoulder before standing up walking over to me as I handed him his cape. “Treachery can’t go unpunished Aramis. The lives of our dead friends must be avenged.” Marsac spoke to Aramis before looking at me. “You always did get the girl in the end. No one could get away from you. But this time it took you some years to get her.” Marsac added looking at me then back to Aramis. Okay… What was he talking about? “I’m not his. I work with him.” I answered making him chuckle. Aramis then opened the door and stood there till I walked out first. I could see before I left how Aramis gave Marsac one last look before he followed me out of the room. 

“You’re not going to tell me to say nothing to the others about this all?” I asked him. Aramis looked at me then to his cape before he placed it over his shoulder but didn’t tie it. “No. I know you won’t say anything.” he admitted. When I wanted to walk away, I felt something tug on my arm. “You look like there is something you’re not telling me.” Aramis mused. I looked at him and then to the floor. I swore not to tell a word about my secret. “There’s nothing to tell.” I lied with a small smile. He let go of my arm on which I walked away. A few seconds later I could hear how his footsteps started to follow me out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 

Aramis’ POV.

I followed Aimee out of Constance home leaving Marsac there. This was not exactly how I wanted our reunion to go.

“What happened in Savoy?” D’Artagnan wanted to know as I walked out of the door. We walked away from the house as I took of my cape placing it on the back of my horse. I looked to see Aimee give her horse some water before walking over to a well. 

I let out a deep breath and then looked at D’Artagnan. “We were camping near the French border. It was a training exercise so we had no reason to be on our guard.” I started as we walked towards the well where Aimee was sitting just looking down at the water. I could tell by the look on her face that she was thinking. D’Artagnan nodded to a man near the well who then left leaving the well bucket full of water for us. “We were attacked in the night. Most of our men killed as they slept… Marsac and I knew we were going to die but we fought side by side nonetheless like soldiers.” I added. I sometimes remember that night like it was just yesterday. “How did you survive?” D’Artagnan asked me as he washed his hands with the water on which I took off my hat.

“I was wounded. Marsac dragged me to safety in the woods. He didn’t go back to fight but he hid in the trees instead watching the massacre. When I woke the next morning I … found him sitting amongst the bodies overcome with shame and remorse. He felt he should have died too. He ripped off his uniform and rode away.” I continued as I wet my hand with some water and then rubbed it on the back of my neck. I looked up to see Aimee still in the same place still looking at the water. What is she thinking about? And I really should take another look at that shoulder of hers….

Aimee’s POV

I sat there just listening to Aramis who told D’Artagnan his story about Savoy. I have heard what happen many of times by many people and each told a different version. But Aramis’ story was the right one. “I should have stopped him and told him that he hadn’t done anything wrong. That throwing his own life away would achieve nothing. He just had saved my life and I let him ruin his own. In his own eyes he is a coward and a deserter… But not in mine.” I heard Aramis say. I looked up for the first time since I sat down. My eyes landed on Aramis as he placed his hat back on his head. I then looked over to my horse trying to remember if I had given him some water already. “Also, if he had not saved my life, I would have not been able to save her life.” Aramis spoke next making me look right at him. “Her life?” D’Artagnan repeated curiously.   
“After Marsac rode off, I looked around to see if there were other people alive. I found no-one till I found her in a tent. I had seen her the evening before. She rode in late and set up camp not far from us. I never knew who she was but she caught my eye. She was…” Aramis said but stopped looking down at the water in the bucket letting out a sigh before looking back up. “She had a wound on her chest. Someone had stabbed her but when her opponent tried pulling back their sword it broke. She had about an inch or two of the sword still in her chest. I was shocked she managed to live through the night. I collected some things I could use to stitch her up. Once back in Paris she was taken from me and I have never seen her since. I don’t even know if she made it or not. She did after all lose a lot of blood.” he ended. Aramis then looked my way only to notice I was looking at him. “We better get back to the others. They might start to wonder where we are.”.

“How in God’s name did he escape?!” Captain Treville shouted as we followed him into his office. “We lost him on the grounds.” Athos replies. “He just, euhm … Got away.” Aramis informed as we all came to a stop at Treville’s desk. As he walked behind it he looked at the five of us. “Didn’t you see him either?” the captain asked D’Artagnan who looked down and then back up a little as if he was a puppy who. got told off “I, um… Slipped.” he used as an excuse making us all look at him. I could tell by Athos’ expression he knew something was up. “You slipped?” Treville quoted. “Wet grass.” D’Artagnan explained sheepishly. Treville sighed as he walked around his desk and came to a stop at the front. 

“There’s a killer on the loose and the security of the nation hangs by a thread, but at least little D’Artagnan didn’t get a nasty bruise.” Treville scoffed, glaring slightly at D’Artagnan who was still looking like a sad puppy. In my opinion the captain did not have to go that hard on him. Anyone of us could have slipped. “Athos, Porthos and Aimee, report to the palace in the morning. As long as the Duke is in France his safety is now your responsibility. And be vigilant. The assassin is still out there somewhere.” he instructed. Out there somewhere? Constance house to be precise… 

And why do I have to look after the Duke? I really don’t want to have to see that man again…

I, Aramis and D’Artagnan were walking in the Musketeer garrison grounds till a voice stopped us. “Hey!” Porthos called out making us halt. “You’re hiding something.” Athos pointed out when they walked up to us. “I have no idea what you mean.” Aramis dismissed him. Athos’ eyes then landed on D’Artagnan. “You too. What is it?” Athos questioned. D’Artagnan glanced at Aramis. “If you’re not telling them, I will.” D’Artagnan spoke, sounding determined. What happened with the sad puppy act from before? Credits for his acting though… If I didn’t knew better I would have believed too he had slipped like Treville did now. “Tell us what?” Porthos asked curiously.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 

Aimee’s POV

 

And ones again I find myself in Constance home for the second time today, but not in a happy way “You brought a wanted man into my house? A deserter” she said nearly shouting at us “Deserter and Assassin” Athos’s voice said right after her “I’m guessing they didn’t mention that part” Porthos said as he stood by the fire, I wanted to tell but I know it would bring up more questions and ones I cannot awser “Failed Assassin, technically” Marsac said out not really to anyone, making Constance look at him “Oh, you can keep quiet, I don’t want to know” She said to him before looking to D’Artagnan “But I trusted you” she told him, “D’Artagnan’s not to blame, he behaved with honour” Aramis said to her making her look at him with a not to happy face and I had a feeling I know what she was going to say next…

“Honourable people don’t lie to their friends” said commented back to him, Know she was going to say that, “Apologies for the deception, I’ll leave immediately” Marsac said as he was just about to get up but Aramis put a hand on his shoulder to stop him “you can stay” Was all Constance said to Marsac, she then looked to D’Artagnan again “But you, can pack your things” was all she told him before storming of slamming a door behind her, I did not see that coming “That hardly seems fair” D’Artagnan shouted after her, he then look to all of us “She’ll forgive you, just give her time” Aramis said to him “How much time” the young boy asked him back, Porthos laughed a little “Ah, a decade or two, maybe.” Porthos said still laughing a little “Have you both completely lost your minds?” Athos asked out, I was about to say something but was cute off “Perhaps Athos doesn’t care about 20 dead Musketeers” Marsac spook out “that’s rich coming from you, you just left there bodies laying there and rod away, Know who care about what?” I remarked to him moving closer but Aramis placed his hand on my stomach stopping me..

“Insulting the man who holds your life in his hands? I see you are a fool as well as a coward” Athos said to him making Marsac go for him which made Athos stand up ready for him but Aramis stood in there way and I did not even relies that I have my pistol out and aimed at Marsac’s head, Aramis looked from me to Athos Just hear him out, If you’re not satisfied, I’ll do whatever you suggest” Aramis told us, he then looked to me placing his hand on top of my pistol “Please” was all he said I look at him then to Marsac before lowering my gun “There’s somebody you should speak to first” Marsac commented out looking at Athos…

As we walked out of Constance home one again someone pulled on my arm and pulled me a little from everyone else I look to see who it was to find that it was Athos “What?” I asked him “You know didn’t you?” he asked me back, I just looked at the floor then back up to him giving him a little node, making left out heavy sigh “Out of all the people I thought would not lie to me, you do” Athos said to me, I know he would be mad and upset when he found out about this “Athos am sorry I never wanted this to happen” I replied to him “then..” he said shouting but stopped looking around him “Then why did you not say anything” he then said in a low voice, ones about I found myself looking to the floor “I have my reasons, Athos, personally reasons, I want to say but if I do that I am not keeping my word that I made years ago” I told him making him look at me “and do you not think after the years we have known each other I could not keep it to myself, you know my past you know what she did” was all Athos commented back with, 

I was a maid for Athos when he was the Comte De La Fere a son of the nobility, I was there when Thomas was killed I found him dead in his room, not long after that I left…

“I know it selfish but I can’t” was all I said before truing around walking out to my horse and mounting him ready to follow Marsac and Aramis…

As we walking in to an old building were a man stood with his arms tied above his head to the roof, “I found him in a bar drunk and bradding about killing Musketeers” Marsac said to us before he started to punching the man in the guts “Tell them what you told me!” he then shouted to him “Easy, he can’t talk if he’s out cold” D’Artagnan stated to him “I was a soldier in the pay of the Duke of savoy” he started as he got his breath back “At Easter, five years ago, he told us the French had come to kill him and put his son in his place” He added bereaving heavily “Go on” Aramis said to him, the man then took a deep breath “We rolled out on good Friday slaughtered the Musketeers as the slept, they were snoozing like babies when we crept in to their tents” he told us laughing a little “They were my friends” Marsac shouted before punching him again…

Athos pulled Marsac of the man as then man called out for us to wait “I’ll tell you who gave the Duke his information; I overheard him and his chancellor Cluzet, discussing his name, We know where you were camped, we were tipped off” The man said looking at us one by one…

“What name did you hear?” Aramis asked him but the man just looked at me “Mmm don’t you look yummy” was all he said as he liked his lips, Aramis then move so he was between myself and the man “Don’t” Aramis said in a stern voice “Who betrayed the Musketeers?” Aramis then asked him…

“Treville, It… It was a Captain Treville” The man said out, Oh god not good, not good at all “Treville? Well it makes sense and every man has his price” Marsac said from behind hind us “You take that back” Porthos shouted to Marsac before lunging his self at him to have Athos get in his way “Gentlemen! Come on, Gentlemen” Athos called out to them stopping them from getting to each other, he then pushed Porthos away then nodding to him to follow him…

We stood in a little huddle well Marsac was still standing in the corner near the man “The Captain? Really? The Captain?” D’Artagnan started to say, if he say that one more time I will punch him “A traitor who organised the murder of his own men? It’s impossible.” D’Artagnan then added, “Well, he’s lying” Said Porthos who was still angry, “How did the Duke find us so easily? Someone had to of tell him, Someone who know our orders” Aramis said but then pursed “It was Treville who issued them” he then added in a more low voice…

“He may just be picking out a random name in his head and using it” I said out folding my arms over my chest but then thought agents it when my shoulder twanged in pain but I keep it to myself “He’s obviously heard Treville’s name somewhere” D’Artagnan then said out pointing to behind himself “He’d say anything to save his own skin” Porthos said out between his teeth “I agree, There must be some other explanation..” Athos said out looking at Aramis just them we here an man chock from behind us we look around to see Marsac with his hands around the man’s neck “MARSAC!” Athos called as we ran over to him Athos got there first pulling Marsac of the man and throwing him to the ground, D’Artagnan then checked ti see if the man was ok “He’s dead” was all D’Artagnan said as he waved his arms to the side of him,

I don’t know why half of me was happy that the man was dead maybe because he will not be a bull to tell anything more of about that night, Why did I have to be someone who cannot beaned there word a little, why do I have to lie to my friends…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

 

Aramis’s POV

As we walked down the street, I found myself thinking about what I just heard. Did Treville really do it?

“Treville is a patriot, a man of honour. The charges against him are ridiculous.” D’Artagnan remarked as we walked. “We heard accusations, not proof.” Athos spoke up making Marsac look at him. “Then we’ll find proof.” the former musketeer defended. “There’s no ‘we’ here.” Porthos told Marsac. I kept walking not knowing that Marsac had stopped. “Aramis, you were there. You saw the butchered bodies.” Marsac pointed out making me look around the moment he had spoken my name. I walked up to him. “You don’t need to remind me. Athos is right. There is no proof.” I answered and looked at everyone else. “Don’t you want revenge?” Marsac questioned. “I want justice.” I admitted. I would rather have justice than revenge. Justice means they will suffer for what they have done but revenge does nothing.

“This is the captain we’re talking about.” Porthos reasoned. “Which is why we owe it to him to clear his name.” I replied. “So, really, we’d be doing him a favour?” D’Artagnan asked. “Let’s hope he sees it that way.” Aimee muttered. Marsac pointed at D’Artagnan but kept his eyes on me. “This is not your business. You’re not even a Musketeer.” Marsac told him, making D’Artagnan chuckle amused. “Apparently neither are you.” D’Artagnan commented, making Marsac lung for him but was stopped by Porthos. “Leave him alone Marsac.” Aimee almost growled to Marsac, but all he could do was give her a dirty look which Porthos noticed. “Don’t go there. Not if you enjoy breathing.” Porthos warned him.

“I have to know the truth.” I admitted to my friends. “I don’t believe Treville is guilty and I never will. But we won’t stand in your way. Do what you have to do.” Athos assured me before his eyes settled on Marsac. “One condition, Marsac stays under house arrest.” Athos added. I nodded in agreement as Porthos pulled Marsac by his arm over to him and then pushed him past D’Artagnan and Aimee.

I started to walk one way while they went the other, till I remembered something. Turning around on my heels I saw Aimee and Athos at the back of the group. “During the massacre, I wounded their leader. A cut across the back. If it was the Duke who led the attack, he’ll still carry the scar.” I informed them. Athos nodded to the others, telling them to walk on, while he came over to me followed by Aimee. “Aramis, before you go down this road, ask yourself one question. If it is true, what then?” Athos asked me taking on the role of my voice of reason. That’s why he is a good friend to me I guess. I nodded to him once again on which he walked away. I was about to do the same when I felt a hand on my wrist. I looked aside to see Aimee still standing there. “Be careful.” she whispered before walking of too Athos who had stopped once he realised she was not following him. I watched as she went to him and saw how Athos put his arm around her, laying his hand on the lower part of her back. I then turned around and made my way back to the garrison.

I sat at a table on the grounds of the Musketeers garrison just thinking about what happen that night, going over every detail in my mind. “You want some dinner?” came Serge’s voice from behind me as he carried a pot in his hands before placing it down on the table next to me. “No thanks.” I declined politely. He started to walk away from me. “Serge?” I called out to him making him stop and look at me. “You remember Marsac?” I asked him. “Oh I remember him. A good soldier until… Well you know. It’s this visit from the Duke of Savoy isn’t it? Stirs up bad memories. Even Aimee has been acting funny since he came here.” he mused before walking way again. “What?” I asked confused, my question making him stop again. “What you mean Aimee has been acting funny?” I questioned.

Serge walled back towards me. “Well, every good Friday she always goes to the graves and just sits there, saying and doing nothing. Just sitting. And now that the Duke is here, she been acting funny. She’s on edge all the time.” he explained. “Every good Friday?” I repeated. But she only had become the Queen’s guard not long before D’Artagnan showed up. “Yeah since it happen I think.” Serge admitted before walking off. There’s more to that girl then meets the eye… She pretty to start with. Well… More like beautiful…

Aimee’s POV 

“A bodyguard of Musketeers. It’s like being protected by wolves.” the Duke scolded as he looked at myself, Athos and Porthos as we stood in the palace as the Duke insulted us. Well, better wolves than assassins, no? “Have you captured the man who tried to kill me?” Duke questioned. “We shouldn’t allow ourselves to be distracted by minor issues.” the Cardinal started making the Duke look at him. “My life might be a minor issue to you, Cardinal, but not to me.” the Duke spat back in a strong voice. The Cardinal walked over to the Duke. “You came to Paris to sign the treaty! Further delays are in no-one’s interest!” the Cardinal tried to reason. The Duke then looked over to us, slowly approached us and looked at us one by one. His eyes eventually fell on me making him smile. Something told me he remembered me.

“I will fight a duel… With her.” the Duke said announced as he pointed at me. I looked shocked at him and then to the Captain who was standing by the King’s side. “If she wins, then we discuss the treaty. But if I triumph… Then I return home immediately.” the Duke added as he looked at the Cardinal who looked even more shocked than I felt. “I am sorry, but I cannot.” I excused myself not looking at him. “And why would that be?” the Duke demanded to know as he came to stand in front of me. “One, I am a woman, and two I have an injured shoulder.” I explained still not looking him in the eye. “I thought Musketeers could fight with both arms. And being a woman clearly does not stop you from fighting others. Now that I think of it, if you’re injured, then why are you here to protect me?” he wanted to know. I finally looked him in the eyes. “Because it’s my duty and if I waste my time fighting you and someone then comes to try and kill you again, I would not be much use after wasting my strength on a silly duel like this.” I told him making him laugh at me. “And I bet you have many marks from fights all over you.” he stated as his eyes roamed up and down my body.

“Fine! I will fight a duel with him, and same goes.” the Duke called out as he pointed at Athos, who then looked at Treville who nodded at him. The Duke went over to his little pet giving him his stuff, will I took Athos’ pistol while Porthos took his jacket and cape.

“Sorry, I assume you’re joking?” the Cardinal questioned the Duke but go no reply on which he walked over to Treville. “Will your man win?” he asked him. “Athos is the best swordsman in the regiment.” Treville told the Cardinal who gave him a sideways look. “That’s not what I asked.” the Cardinal said before walking off to stand by the king who said something to him but I but I could not make out what. 

Athos moved to the middle of the room. “He who draws blood first is the winner” the Duke suggested as he held up his sword. A sword I don’t think I would ever forget. Well, the handle of it at least. 

They started of fine until the Duke punched Athos on the side of his face making him fall back a little, but he came back fighting harder. Soon, after the battle going back and forth for a while, the Duke fell to the floor as Athos walked over to him. The Duke held up his sword but Athos swatted it away with his own before placing the tip of his sword on the Duke’s chest. They were both breathing heavy, sweat dripping from both of them. “Athos.” the captain said but Athos didn’t move. He just looked at the Duke. I decided to step forward a little. “Athos.” I muttered in a low voice making him glance at me from the corner of his eye. He flicked his sword to the side a little, cutting the Duke’s chest only to draw a little blood.

“Shall we say nice o’clock in the morning?” the Cardinal suggested gleefully to the Duke as he looked at him lying on the ground.

Porthos and I walked towards Athos. “I’m glad it was you. I’d cut his bloody head off.” Porthos confessed laughing. Just then Treville came up to us taking hold of Athos arm and turning him to face him. “Your duty was to win, not start a war. You could have defeated him in a way that allowed him is dignity. Go and apologise.” Treville ordered sharply. Dignity… I don’t think the Duke even knows that word.  
I looked at Athos over. “Are you ok?” I asked worried only to get a nod in return from him. “Yeah he’s fine. No way the Duke could have hurt him.” Porthos commented as he gave Athos his things back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

 

Aimee’s POV

 

After Athos’ fight with the Duke, I found myself walking around in the gardens by myself. He knew who I was. I could see it in his eyes. Yet he still wanted to fight me…

I still remembered that night. Everything that happened. His face, the pain, everything. Even his sword. A person who killed a group of musketeers is meant to keep the sword he used as a reminder and a trophy, but since his broke, it seems he only kept the handle and put a new blade on it.

After walking around for a little more, I thought it would be best to find the others.

I soon found them again in Constance home. As I walked in they were already talking about something so I just slipped in at the back. “The Captain keeps a record of every Musketeer Campania since the regiment was founded. All except that one night There’s no documents for the mission in Savoy. No maps, no letters, nothing at all. Coincidence?” Aramis said nearly in one breath. Is that what he has been doing? Looking around in the captain’s office? Aramis you’re getting in to deep. Please stop…

“Perhaps you just didn’t find them.” D’Artagnan argued making Aramis look at him. “His filing is meticulous. There’s nothing there. The documents have either been removed or destroyed.” Aramis replied. ‘Or there never were any documents..’ I thought to myself. “I’m still confident there’s a perfectly good explanation.” D’Artagnan admitted. “I’ll be happy to hear it.” Marsac remarked, his voice coming from a corner of the room. Hold on… Athos, Aramis, D’Artagnan and Marsac were here. Where’s Porthos? “I admit it’s troubling, but I agree with D’Artagnan.” Athos spoke, snapping me out of my thoughts on where Porthos could be.

Aramis moved closer to Athos looking him right in the eyes. “So, you’re content to do nothing? How much evidence do you need that something is badly wrong? What does it take to make you act?” Aramis pleaded to his friend who just looked at him before glancing away. “ I will never believe the captain is a traitor.” Athos remarked making Aramis chuckle. “You think I want to?” Aramis asked. As the two friends looked at each other, Marsac stood up. “Let me help. I give you my word as a gentleman that I won’t try to leave.” Marsac spoke on which we all looked at him. “Aramis, tell them you know me.” Marsac added looking at his old friend for help. “I used to.” Aramis muttered followed by a sigh. “Every word I have told you has turned out to be the truth! Why would I deceive you now?” Marsac reminded him.   
Everyone look at each other before Athos sighed, pulled out his dagger and cut the rope that tied the former Musketeer’s hands. 

Soon after meeting up with Porthos, we all stood outside the captain’s office waiting for him to come back. I felt cold. Not only because of the rain but also because of what I am doing… I have to tell them. I can’t hold it in anymore. It will hurt them, I know. But… Not as much as it would hurt them hearing it from someone else than me. Just when I found the courage to speak up, Treville walked up the steps and looked at us all confused. “What’s this?” he questioned. 

“We have a question to ask you.” Athos started. “Why aren’t you with the Duke?” the captain asked not paying anything to Athos’ comment. “Five years ago, you ordered a troop of Musketeers to Savoy on a training exercise. They were all killed. All except Marsac and myself along with a woman.” Aramis continued, making that the captain’s eyes rested on him. “I remember.” where his only words. “At the time, the attack was blamed on a Spanish raiding party.” Porthos spoke and Treville’s gaze snapped at him. “What you mean ‘at the time’?” he wanted to know. “We have information that is was actually the Duke of Savoy who was responsible.” D’Artagnan explained from behind Porthos. The captain said nothing. He just stared at us all. “You don’t seen surprised.” Aramis noticed as he walked over to him. “The only thing that surprises me is your dereliction of duty. Get back to your posts before I lose my temper.” the captain ordered as he walked past us. “Did you know it was the Duke?” Athos asked as we all followed him, Aramis taking lead as I followed behind.

“I am not accountable to you.” Treville reminded him. “But you are to the men who died.” Aramis countered. “Be careful, Aramis. You’re in dangerous territory.” the captain warned him. I have been trying to tell him that too but I seem to not get the words out. “Not as dangerous as Savoy was for your men.” Porthos threw back making the captain even more mad than he already was.

“I’m going to put this down to a fit of temporary insanity. Leave now and we’ll say no more about it.” the captain said to us before he looked at me. “How did our orders get into the Duke’s hands? Who told him where we were camping? Why did he think we were coming to attack him?” Aramis questioned ignoring the threat. “Get out!” the captain ordered. I was ready to leave as I stood in between Athos and Aramis. “Who killed those musketeers?! And why?!” Aramis Shouted making me jump and hold on to Athos’ arm without anyone noticing it except from Athos himself. I had never seen Aramis like this and it scared me. What scared me even more was the thought of what he will do to me once I come clean. “Who have you been speaking to?” the captain asked trying not to shout himself. “It doesn’t matter. What matters is the truth.” Athos said.

“Leave now and I’ll spare you a court martial. And that’s giving you a choice you don’t deserve.” Treville told us. Aramis was about to move forward and I don’t know what came over me but I took hold of his hand and pulled him back. “One last time. Will you answer our questions?” Athos asked him “No, I will not.” that captain replied without giving it a second thought. Aramis pulled his hand out of mind and walked out the door followed by everyone, part from me and the captain.

“Have you said anything to them?” he asked me in an accusing voice. “No.” I answered. Now I am lying to the captain. What next? Or better yet… Who next? “Then why are they asking questions?” he demanded to know in a stern voice making me jump once more. But this time there was no Athos for me to hold on to. “I don’t know.” I replied in a shaky voice trying to keep my tears in. I can’t do this anymore. “Well, stop them!” he instructed me. “I can’t! One, because they won’t listen to me and two, they need to know! I can’t hold myself back any longer! I can’t keep doing this! They need to know! Aramis needs to know! I can’t keep lying to them! I can’t lie to the man who saved my life that night! I just can’t!” I cried out desperately but he just stared at me. I took this as my time to leave. “You say one word to them about this and you will find yourself right where you started.” the captain threated. I stopped in the doorway and looked at him over my shoulder. “Where? At the end of the Duke’s sword again?” I replied before walking out. 

 

Just as I left the office, I saw Aramis walk down the steps. I ran after him in order to catch up with him. I stopped him by standing in front of him. The rain was falling down his face making it hard to say a word just looking at his handsomeness. “We need to talk.” I eventually spoke out of breath. “Not right now Aimee.” he answered. “Aramis please, I need to tell you.” I pleaded, placing a hand on his chest trying to stop him from moving. “Aimee, not right now okay? Later.” he said as he walked past me. I just stood there in the rain and watched him walk away. Why won’t he listen to me?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

 

Aimee’s POV

 

I rode into the musketeers’ garrison after going for a ride to clear my head before doing my round around the palace grounds. As I did I saw the Captain leave and not far behind him was Aramis. I quickly dismounted my horse as another musketeer took his rains and I ran after Aramis.

“Aramis don’t. I know what you are thinking and don’t.” I said to him as I caught up with him. “Don’t Aimee. I need to do this. I need to know.” he replied moving again but I stopped him. “Aimee get out my way.” “No. Not until you tell me you won’t do anything stupid, which means, don’t follow him.” I told him as I locked my eyes with his. “I am and don’t get in my way again.” Aramis said in a strong voice before pushing past me and running to catch up with the Captain. In a fit of anger I kicked the bucket that was right next to me in to a wall before walking off to my post.

I was walking the grounds when I saw the Captain with the Cardinal and Aramis following a little behind them. I just pushed it off and ketp doing my duty but once I looked again, the Captain was talking to Aramis when out of nowhere Aramis punched him across his face making him fall to the ground on which Aramis punched him again. I ran over just as Aramis ran off. I stood there looking down at the Captain. 

“I won’t pretend that I’m sorry for you.” I told him. “But this is what happens when you keep things for a man who is dying to know the truth.”. He slowly got up. “Don’t act like the angel here Aimee.” He answered as he wiping the blood of his face. “I am not! Right now I am thinking of what he will do to me once he finds out everything about what I am hiding from him! Hell, I don’t even know what the Musketeers will do once they find out! Half of them will want me dead and the other half may want me to burn in hell!” I shouted. Next thing I know, I was pinned to the wall behind me. “You say one word and I will show you hell.” the Captain hissed. What has gotten in to him? He’s never like this. Would he really hit me? Would he really hit a woman? “I already know what hell looks like. I am living in it right now.” I pointed out. The Captain let go of me and walked off. I looked down the path Aramis took and ran that way in the hope to find him. 

 

Aramis’ POV

 

I opened my eyes confused to see that one of my guns was gone. Did Marsac just really punch me? I shook my head just when a thought struck me. Treville! I ran as fast as I could to the garrison only to find Marsac holding a gun to the Captain. “Put your gun down Marsac.” I spoke up making them both look at me. Marsac pulled out another gun which he pointed at me. “Whatever the Captain has done, he will account for it at a court martial.” I tried to reason with Marsac. “There will be no court martial. The King knows what happened. We were acting on his instructions.” the Captain revealed making me look at him. The King? “The King told you to betray us?” I questioned in disbelief. Would the King really do that? “I was told to pass on your position to the Duke. Those were my orders and I obeyed them.” Treville told us.

“What reason can there be for sanctioning the slaughter of your own men?” Marsac hissed through his teeth. The Captain glanced at Marsac then at me. “It was done to protect the King’s most important spy in Savoy…. The Duchess.” he explained. “You sold us out to save the Duchess?” I asked nearly shouting at him. 

“Cluzet was a Spanish spy. He began to suspect she was passing on information. We had to distract the Duke and snatch Cluzet before he exposed her.” the Captain said in his defence. “Twenty of our friends were murdered!” Marsac cried out as he still held his guns high at me and the Captain. “I was misled!” the Captain shouted. “The Cardinal allowed the Duke to believe your mission was an assassination attempt.” he added in a low voice. As much as I wanted someone to pay for this, I can’t. I have now heard the reason and I cannot fight against him. “Put the guns down.” I ordered Marsac again, making that he shifted his gaze from me to the Captain.

“You heard him! You heard what he said! He’s guilty!” Marsac yelled. I let out a deep breath “And you heard his reasons, so… Put them down” I said to him but he did not move. “Marsac.” I repeated again. “This has to end here Aramis. You know that.” Marsac told me before shooting something on the table in front of me making me fall back firing my gun in the air. When I found my balance again, I pulled out my other gun shooting in Marsac’s direction just as Aimee came running into the room.

I noticed blood coming from Marsac’s chest. Running up to him, I managed to catch him before he fell to the floor along with Aimee who placed his head on her lap. “I’m sorry, old friend.” I muttered as he looked up at me. “Better to die a Musketeer… Then to live like a dog” he remarked before looking up to Aimee who was looking down at him. “You have always been a musketeer Marsac. You never were a coward or a deserter. You were fighting for your friend, for the truth of what happened, for honour. Nothing more nothing less.” Aimee told him as Marsac lifted his hand to stroke her cheek. “He always loved you. Even in the short time he saw you. Now I see why.” he whispered before his hand slowly lowered again and he took his last breath. 

I stood there letting the rain fall down, my eyes fixed on the new grave where Marsac now rested. “Marsac’s spirit died in the forest in Savoy five years ago. Just took this long for his body to catch up.” I told the Captain who stood next to me. “We’re soldiers, Captain. We follow out orders, no matter where they lead even to death.” I added on which he looked at me, nodded and then held out his hand which I shook before he started to walk away from me. “Rest now Marsac, with your brothers.” I said to the new grave as I took out my sword and drove it into the ground.

I then remembered what the Captain hd said to Marsac. ‘We were acting on his instructions’. We. Who was we? I looked up to see the Captain was still at the cemetery. “Captain!” I shouted to him making him turn around on his heels. “You told Marsac: ‘We were acting on his instructions.’. Who else knew?” I asked. The Captain gazed at the ground before he looked back up to me. “Aimee.” he sighed heavily before he took his leave. Aimee knew and never told us? Never told… Me?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter,   
> But at the time of this story, I did have plans to make a part two but  
> things came up and I never did, 
> 
> So if anyone after reading this and like it wants me to make   
> part two just let me know and I will try and get some work on it.  
> May tack some time with work and my Horse but I will try to make it happen =D.
> 
> Sam  
> X

Chapter Eight

 

Aramis’ POV

 

I spent the rest of my time looking for Aimee. I needed to know why she never told me, why she never said anything. Just as I passed the gardens on the side of the palace I saw her standing there soaking wet from the rain that still fell. I walked up to her pulling her arm so she looked at me. “Why didn’t you not tell me!” I shouted at her. I gazed at her face covered in rain. She just stared at me. “TELL ME!” I shouted again making her jump but I held my ground. “I swore I would never tell.” she spoke in a low voice. “I wanted to tell you, I really did. But… I couldn’t. I swore to keep quiet.” she added. “And you didn’t think you could tell me? Don’t you think you owned me that?” I remarked. It was all coming together now. She was the woman I found. The woman I saved. Aimee looked at the ground before glancing back up to me. Even in the rain I could see the tears in her eyes she was holding back.

“I wanted to but I did not know how!” she cried out. “And when I did try to tell you, you just pushed me away like I wasn’t there!”. I gazed at her not knowing what to say. She was right. She had wanted to tell me something earlier but I had pushed her away. “How can someone hate someone so much?” she whispered next. “I never hated the Captain Aimee.” I assured her. “No, not you. Not Marsac. Him.” she spoke sadly. “Him?” I repeated confused. “How can he hate someone just because they’re the wrong sex? Just because he got a daughter and not a son like he wanted?” Aimee questioned as she started to cry. “I was told by the Captain to tell a group of the Duke’s men where you were camped. It were my first orders as the Queen’s guard. Well, privet guard. The Captain told me to join the camp and make it look like I was a messenger from France traveling back to Paris and was told to stay at a camp of Musketeers.” she explained. “Why send you to the camp while knowing what was going to happen?” I asked her. Aimee just looked at me. “We never knew it was going to happen that way.” she admitted. 

“I remember seeing you as I rode in. You and Marsac. Together you were laughing about something. When you looked up, you looked right at me.” she told me. “Then I remember the pain and opening my eyes to see him. The Duke with his sword in my chest.” she continued. The Duke is the man who tried to kill her? “You knew it was the Duke all along?” I asked her, one which she nodded. “Why did they take you once we got back to Paris?” I wanted to know next. “Like I said, I was the privet guard of the Queen. No-one was supposed to know about me. I would be there in the shadows keeping an eye out. Always there but no-one knew. Soon enough however the Queen wanted me around more on which people would start to notice me. So they made it look like I just was added to the guards so people would not ask questions.” Aimee answered.   
I suddenly noticed that I was still holding onto her arm. Her bad arm to be precise. Once I took my hand away, I could see the colour red on my hand. When realized that my hand was covered in blood I looked up to see that Aimee’s shoulder, where she was shot days ago, was bleeding again. “Aimee what happened?” I asked worried as I moved closer to her in an attempt to inspect the wound but she just moved away from me. “Don’t.” she breathed. “Aimee let me see, please.” I pleaded to her. “What did Marsac mean?” she asked me, ignoring my own question completely. “What?” I asked confused as I still tried to look at her shoulder. “What Marsac said before he died. ‘He always loved you.’.” she quoted. I looked up at her, taking in a deep breath before letting it out again slowly. “You had me hooked in just that one look. It took all the power present in me not to go to your tent that night, to not see you.” I confessed. “You wanted me?” she asked sounding shocked. “Yes.” I replied as I moved closer to her again. This time she didn’t move away.

“If you knew who I was, would you have looked for me?” she wanted to know. I could only nod. “Guess we felt the same then. I was hoping you came to my tent that night but you never came. Then it all happened and suddenly there you were after it all, standing there as Marsac rode away before coming to my side saving me. You’re right. I owed you it to tell you everything after you saved my life. I only knew who you were though after you told D’Artagnan the story of what happened in Savoy.” Aimee spoke. I looked into her eyes to see them bloodshot and also noticed that her face was becoming pale. “Please tell me who did this to you.” I muttered making her look down at the ground again. “My father.” she eventually told me. “Your father?” I repeated. “Yes. The Duke of Savoy.” Aimee revealed on which my eyes widened. “The Duke of Savoy it your farther? But… He tried to kill you that night and now he hurts you?” I questioned. “Like I said, how can someone hate someone so much that they would try and kill them.” she replied. “He wanted a son to roll after him not a daughter. So he send me away and then remarried to the King’s sister.” she told me. “Please Aimee.. Please let my look at your shoulder. I won’t rest until I do.” I assured her placing my hand on her left hand then slowly running it up her arm. She nodded to me as I slowly moved her clothing aside to have a look.

“He called me to his room to make me even more scared of him then I already was. He.. Aow!” Aimee whined moving slightly away from me. “Sorry.” I apologized before moving behind her to get a better look. “He graded me by my shoulder applying as much pressure as he could. I felt the stiches rip my skin. I soon fell to the floor on which he pulled out his sword to make it hurt even more.” Aimee told me as she looked over her shoulder at me. “He ripped it open more than it was.” I concluded letting out a sigh. “And it was just healing fine as well.” I commented making her laugh a little. “ Let’s get you back to the garrison so I can get it sorted out before you lose any more blood.”. Aimee turned around on her heels so she was now facing me.

She was so close that our chests touched. She was that close to me that I even could feel her shiver. I looked down at her as she looked up to me. Next thing I knew her soft lips were on mine and I couldn’t help myself but to kiss her back. I moved my arms around her placing one on the back of her neck to pull her even closer to me while my other hand rested on the small of her back.

 

Aimee’s POV

 

I sat in the garrison just thinking of what to tell the others. I had told Aramis everything that had lead up to me being there that night. I even told him about me being Athos’ maid for a while. 

Aramis had just finished patching my arm up again when Athos, Porthos and D’Artagnan came riding into the garrison. The moment Athos saw me, his eyes widened. “What happened to you?” he asked coming over to me. “That I will tell you later. First I need to tell you something else.” I replied as he stared at me. “All of you.” I then corrected myself looking at them all. “Tell us what? You’re not hiding another assassin somewhere are you?” Porthos questioned making me laugh I quickly stopped once my shoulder started to hurt. “Don’t. It hurts when I laugh.” I scolded him. They all took a seat around the table looking at me just as Aramis came back with some wine in his hands. He took a seat next to me on which I started to tell them everything about what happened that night and that the Duke was my father.

“So, he wants you dead in case someone happens to find out you’re alive?” D’Artagnan asked. “Yep. If people know I am alive and the Duke would die, then everything goes to me and not his son being that I am his first born.” I explained.   
“You still haven’t answered my question. What happened to your shoulder?” Athos questioned again. I glanced at Aramis and then back at Athos. Do I really want to tell him? He already had a fight with the Duke. Do we really want him to fight him again and probably kill him this time? Part of me finds that idea quite appealing but the other side says no. “The … Duke” I spoke slowly only to see his eyes darken. “The Duke.” Athos hissed before standing up and walking out of the garrison. “Athos!” I called after him but he ignored me. “Anyone want to go and stop him before he gets himself hanged for killing the Duke?” I questioned the others. Porthos and D’Artagnan got up and ran after Athos. I then heard a laugh coming from my side. Following the noise, my eyes landed on Aramis. “This is not funny Aramis.” I scolded him as I hit his arm. “Aow, that hurt.” he complained making me laugh this time. “Girl.” I teased. “Oh yeah, I am the girl, am I? We’ll see about that.” Aramis commented before he started to tickle my sides making me laugh so much that I nearly fell off the bench we were sitting on but Aramis caught me before I did.

I rested my back against his chest. “Things will get better Aimee. It will take time and as far as the Duke is concerned… I won’t let him anywhere close to you and I can safely say Athos won’t let him near you either.” Aramis assured me as he kissed my neck. I turned my head around so I could face him. “I know.If Athos has his way, he would kill him.” I pointed out. “Well, he’ll have to get in line. I already want to kill him for what he has done to you.” Aramis commented making me laugh. I gave him a kiss on the lips making him smile at me. “What?” I wanted to know. “Nothing just… I won’t let you go again, you know. Not now I found you back after such a long time. You’re not going anywhere.” he told me, locking his eyes with mine. “I know.” I whispered smiling before I kissed those irresistible lips of his again.


End file.
